Apprivoiser
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: As much as being a successful business mare and national hero lets her climb the social ladder, Rarity sees a couple problems with her newfound fame, like how everypony except her friends seem intimidated by her reputation. In order to relieve the stress nagging at the back of her skull, she proceeds to her favorite spa and buys a "happy ending" package this time around.


**Apprivoiser**

Rarity loved snow: so small, so carefree, and it just drifted lazily in the wind until it blanketed the ground or melted on the tip of her nose. Winter had only just begun, and the weather ponies were laying on the beauty extra thick. That, or Rainbow Dash finally succumbed to Rarity's nagging for a proper snowfall. The thought put a light smile on her face; if there was one thing Rarity knew she was good at, it was getting what she wanted.

Clad in her usual saddlebags, fuzzy boots, and a matching scarf and cloak, she trod down Ponyville Main and turned after her fourth right. She knew he topographic layout well enough to navigate Ponyville in her sleep. Step by step she moved, the fresh-fallen snow crunching pleasantly under her embroidered boots. A smile crossed her lips and she released a pleasant sigh.

It had been quite a long time since she moved to Ponyville from Baltimare. Due to the proximity of Horseshoe Bay to Baltimare, winter often resulted in a half-frozen bay and every street painted with a thick sheen of flurries. In the present when Rainbow Dash suggested the occasional snowball fight or sculpture contest, the little filly inside her fawning over an open window as the dawn light graced the city encouraged her to play in loving tribute to her memories.

"I should have worn white." She thought for a moment: white cloak, fur, and snow? "Hmmmm... perhaps a nice cornflake blue." Still, she couldn't help but quietly chuckle at the idea of blending in perfectly with the surrounding landscape. Nothing but her pristine, immaculate coat visible beyond the buildings resembling cupcakes topped with white frosting and the occasional pony who dared venture out into the city streets.

She focused on what she had planned for the rest of the day. There was a very specific set of afternoon activities in mind once she finally reached the spa. With as much snow as Ponyville was accumulating, chances were that she would get little to no visitors to the Boutique. As Fluttershy was effectively snowed in for several more hours and unwilling to leave her precious animal charges in such weather, her weekly trip to the spa would be made with only herself in mind.

"Such a bother. I really must speak to Rainbow about public etiquette," Rarity whined. If there was one thing to admire about Rainbow Dash, the weather was _always_ on time, but the mare sometimes struggled with telling others when weather must face sudden, unexpected changes. Rarity had heard whispers of a late warm front out of Cloudsdale, thus a lack of warm weather to melt some of the previously built-up snowfall. As the only reserves were just more clouds engorged with snow crystals, that meant more snow. Rarity wasn't complaining about that fact alone, but it excluded dear Fluttershy from her scheduled playdate.

Rarity huffed and gave her mane a haughty flip. Much to her immediate regret, her normally immaculate and primmed mane looked more than a little unkempt. She had forgone her usual ritual of sprays and beatific hair styling in favor of saving a little money and letting the spa ponies do that as part of her usual package.

"No use getting my mane done twice, even if it would look utterly fabulous." Business usually slowed down in the winter months, so even one such as she who was normally free with her coin had to be light with her coinpurse every one and a while. "If only Sapphire Shores would return my letters. It doesn't take _that_ six weeks to formulate a year's performance attire, _especially_ if our first encounter provides any indication." Rarity had been waiting for the performer's replay with bated breath. Not only would the designs she sent to Sapphire's agent be some of her best work, they were her only hope of stable income for the remainder of the year. Granted, she had quite the magnanimous and friendly rapport with the pop singer and was likely going to get her wish, but she did not like waiting for such an extended period without any sort of definitive answer.

Turning one more corner, Rarity smiled as twin sisters Aloe and Lotus' spa and salon came into sight. She couldn't help but sigh in contentment. "Mmmm... I can already feel my pores screaming in ecstasy." Like most buildings in town, it was built from timber taken straight from the forest. Despite the Everfree Forest being a little closer than White Tail Woods, almost nopony retrieved timber from there, not even Ambrosia's construction company. The spa was constructed from white douglas fir, giving the single-story building a strange camouflage in the winter wonderland. Seeing splashes of color move behind the foggy windows and being reminded of her usual appointment, Rarity enveloped the doorknob in her magic and opened the door.

The pleasing scent of citrus, aroma blends, incense, and her favorite dolcetto massage oil greeted her nose. To her left behind the counter was a bright blue-eyed mare with a light blue coat and rosy mane. Her putting down the notepad she was browsing through, Lotus smiled in recognition. "Ahh, Miss Rarity," she said and beamed in delight. Lotus' rolling R's and soft consonants dripped off her tongue in that strangely delightful accent of hers. "Is good to see you again!" and she clapped her hooves together for added effect. "Zhe usual?"

"Today I believe I will upgrade to your premium package."

Lotus blinked in surprise and set her hooves on the counter. She had certainly not been expecting Rarity to say that, but practiced professionalism took over with a swish of her tail. Smiling a little wider than seeing a friend should normally produce, Lotus wrote down the date, time, and other business-related information on her clipboard before passing it to Rarity to sign her name. "I vish I vas free for today, but today is Aloe and Vera's turn." She gave Rarity a smile that made her cheeks blossom with warmth.

"Perhaps another time, dearie." Rarity signed her name and emptied her coinpurse for the beautician. Lotus' eyes narrowed and she almost giggled at some private joke.

A second pony approached as the traditional exchange of capitalist goods was complete. Save for the violet mane, she looked like a carbon copy of Lotus.

"Good morning, Vera."

"Good morning, Miss Rarity." Separating Vera from Lotus and her twin sister Aloe was her much more understandable Fillydelphia dialect. Some ponies, Rainbow Dash included, had trouble understanding what the twins said, which was often why Vera was the face of the spa on most occasions. Despite only being a cousin to the pair, Vera matched her kin's physique so perfectly they could have been mistaken for triplets. "Aloe is ready for you."

Vera pointed her snout towards one of the rear doors. Given the expansive number of her usual services, Rarity always preferred to get the messier aspects out of the way first. As she walked towards the spa's exfoliation room, she caught Vera speaking with Lotus. Lotus nodded and whispered something under her breath, which caused both to giggle like schoolfillies. Vera's eyes drew themselves towards Rarity's flanks and a small smile crossed her lips. Rarity couldn't help but engage in a little friendly teasing. With the last few steps she sashayed her hips more than necessary.

"Get a look while you can, girls," she whispered to herself. Removing her clothes and placing them on the rack by the door, she stepped inside and closed the door on the two mares eyeing her backside.

The wood paneling gave the room a homey feel she had long associated with the sauna she had frequented so many times. Four beds lay pressed against the far wall by a shower segmented from the room with little more than a sliding opaque glass door. Aloe was loading several perfectly folded towels into a wall cabinet.

Upon seeing her, Aloe beamed a pleased smile identical to her twin's. "Punctual as always, Miss Rarity." She was almost exactly like her twin. Rather than a rosy mane and blue coat, she had the two switched. The hairband pulling her blue mane out of her eyes complemented her deep blue eyes.

"There will be a slight change today, Aloe. Fluttershy has been snowed in, so I am unfortunately coming alone this week."

Aloe hummed, somehow sounding sweet and yet disappointed. Rarity felt the nearly irresistible urge to hug the mare; no matter what, she had the outstanding ability to look adorable. Even among casual friends, it was unbecoming of a lady to break propriety.

"I vas hoping she would come. Oh well." Aloe's accent was much less distinguished than her twin's, but still enough to catch anypony's ears. "Vera vas hoping to speak with her."

"There is one more item of note, darling." And with that, Rarity blinked flirtatiously and leaned in close. Curious, Aloe leaned in as well. It was strange for the fashionista to make a request quite like this. All rooms were insulated against sound after all so there was no need to whisper.

Rarity just wanted to see Aloe's reaction. With her eyes on the beautician's, Rarity whispered the change in her usual order. Aloe squeaked in surprise and a crimson blush darkened her rosy coat.

"Oh... very well." Rarity had almost thought she would have taken the news badly given the momentary silence, but the smile that soon sprouted quieted those thoughts quiet maliciously. For just a moment, Rarity caught Aloe's eyes darting to her hindquarters.

'_Everypony wants a peek at my flank today_,' she thought. Even Rarity, as classy as she tried to become to climb the social ladder, occasionally succumbed to her more sensual side. Although she had granted Lotus and Vera a glance, she couldn't help but have a little more fun with her current masseuse. Rarity turned to the tables and pranced forth, giving Aloe an eyeful of her supple body. She could almost feel the eyes burning into her skin as she stepped onto the stool and climbed onto the table. She had been on this table dozens if not hundreds of times, but not nearly as often when her caretaker was undressing her with her eyes.

Oh wait...

"Now, now, Aloe, let's not start the proceedings off too hastily," Rarity taunted. Feeling even more daring, Rarity wiggled her hips, which were pointed right at the mare. "Let's take care of the usual first."

Aloe giggled and climbed up right next to her. Rarity stretched across the bed, her head resting right next to a cart filled with a variety of oils and creams. "Peach, please."

Aloe leaned forward and tapped the dispenser, slathering her hooves with a fragrant cream that soon filled the air with the scent of peaches. Aloe started right below Rarity's crest and worked her way down to her withers, rubbing the oil into skin and alabaster coat. Rarity sighed with content at the rhythmic pushes and strokes of her hooves, each caress coating her skin in a fine layer of citrus lubricant. Coating her hooves in more oil, Aloe moved further down Rarity's spine. She couldn't stop it when a pleased purr escaped her lips as she felt her tension vanish. Further and further down Aloe moved, rubbing oil into her back, hips, and haunches. Rarity arched her back, encouraging Aloe to go further.

She did not. Matching Rarity's earlier teasing, Aloe retrieved another helping of exfoliating oil and continued down her legs instead. Rarity turned and gave her a half-hearted pout, which Aloe returned with a sensual smile that silently declared she was going to have her fun at her own pace. Working a particularly stiff set of corded muscles, Aloe continued using her magic touch until Rarity managed to relax.

"You are quite stressed, Rarity."

"Mmmm... unfortunately I am. It has been quite the hectic month for me."

"I'm listening."

Rarity thought the offer over for only a moment. The spa twins were one of her most trusted confidants outside of her closest circle of friends, and it wasn't as if what she wanted to say was some dreadful, clandestine secret. "I cannot help but be galled by the stallions sometimes. Just this last week, I was speaking to Roseluck about an order of hers. She was surrounded by a small crowd of suitors, no doubt about the upcoming Wonderland Festival."

"Ohhhh," Aloe giggled. "I vondered vhat made her chipper zhan usual. Who was zhe lucky stallion she picked?"

Rarity's nostrils flared, but the momentary tension escaped her once Aloe started working the hock and cannon on both legs. She couldn't help but give an involuntary kick of delight. "No lucky stallion that day. As soon as I walked up to her, everpony in her impromptu herd developed a case of stage fright and refused to look either her or myself in the eye. Caramel, Noteworthy, Snowflake; everypony looked away. It was... quite unnerving. Each politely excused themselves before going their merry way."

Aloe had finished with the rubdown and snickered as Rarity gave her a pout. Pulling a nozzle attached to a long, flexible cord out of the wall, Aloe gathered a loofah from the towel compartment. Twisting the nozzle slightly, she wetted the loofah with warm water before putting the hose back in its place. Aloe scrubbed Rarity's hide free of any clinging oil or dead skin cells. Water cascaded down her back and thighs in small, warm rivulets before it slowly dripped of the bed and swirled down the floor drain.

"Vas Roseluck saying somezing bad about you?"

Appalled, Rarity responded so quickly and vehemently that Aloe stopped her work. "No! Never! Roseluck may be a little simple-minded at times, but she is certainly not one to succumb to such baseless gossip and name calling. She was asking them what kind of dresses they liked to see on mares. It just so happened I was on the same road and her dress order was complete."

Getting back her mojo, Aloe picked up where she left off. Wetting the loofah once again, she followed the same trail as before. Rarity shivered as the excess water tickled her back. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation in the slightest, but Aloe was acting... different. Usually everything was all business. That wasn't to say the mare was stiff or cold when it came to customer relations; far from it. But now Aloe was considerably more gentle and careful, taking her time with each and every swipe of her magic hooves. Every caress was tender–affectionate even–and fed the fire that had begun burning in Rarity's core.

"I think zay are scared of you, Rarity." Aloe continued down further and further, well aware that Rarity had begun arching her back a little more than normal. She took careful strokes, each one perfectly measured to apply the right pressure to her vertebrae. Rarity's breathing deepened and her body rose and fell as the heat in the room and her body rose. Down her crop Aloe washed, getting lower and lower until she veered once again and moved down her legs. Aloe couldn't help but giggle as Rarity let out a huff of disappointment. Two could tease, and she knew the pace of the oncoming exertions was her choice to make.

"Please turn around." Rarity took Aloe's hooves to help herself up and waited as she quickly wiped any excess oily water off the table and her own cleaned back. With a prompting nod, Rarity turned herself around and lay on her back. Aloe began to repeat the procedure, every hoof now coated in a thick layer of peach-smelling oil.

"But scared? Hardly." Rarity leaned her head back and stared towards the ceiling. "What could I have _ever_ done to intimidate anypony? I have never hurt a fly!"

"You were quite brave on Mister Armor's wedding day."

"Phaw. My father insisted I take self defense lessons in Baltimare. I cannot proclaim basic self defense qualifies as brutish behavior."

"You associate vith zhe upper class on a regular basis."

Rarity hesitated before responding. She had a response, but held the suspicion that Aloe was leading her somewhere. "I am not the only one, and it is not as if I pulled up my roots and moved into the Canterlot apartments. I help with Winter Wrap-up, the Fall Formal decorations, and the upcoming Wonderland Festival. I spend at most two weeks a year among Fancy Pants and his ilk."

Rarity could feel Aloe's hooves slide down her barrel, coming awfully close to her flanks. Rarity spread her legs to give Aloe better access, and to return the tide of teasing in her favor. She could feel Aloe's touch slacken as her breasts and her vulva were exposed to the open, humid air.

Rarity's lips curled into a pleased smile. She still had it in her to turn heads, even if her current partner was of the fairer sex. Rarity preferred stallions to mares any day, but that didn't mean the latter couldn't light a fire in her loins.

Aloe's touch momentarily left before being replaced by a liberal amount of oil. Rather than watch her progress, Rarity simply stared into the wooden ceiling and let her partner do her work. Aloe seemed to contemplate what she wanted to do for a moment; her strokes were slowing down, but not losing their deliberate and confident pace. Whatever ideas warring with her consciousness left after only a few seconds' pause and her hooves oiled the base of her breasts.

A sudden breath rocketed down Rarity's throat. She knew it was too soon to start the real fun, but raw, physical desire stemming from the pent-up frustrations were corroding her normally rational mind. Around her mammaries Aloe circled, taking liberally wide arcs that progressed closer to her erect nipples. As she reached her areolas, her stomach involuntarily contracted from the sensations. It was one credit she had to give Aloe and mares in general. Something about them seemed so much softer, much warmer and more gentle than a stallion could ever be. Aloe's practiced hooves gently decreased the size of their concentric circles. She could feel her hooves right at the top of her breasts, just a hair's breadth away from stroking her nipples themselves. She held her breath, waiting for the upcoming release.

For the third time, Aloe redirected her strokes down the leg. Rarity couldn't help but to lift her head and give Aloe a reproachful look. _She_ was supposed to be the tease! She glowered, which only made her pout look even more adorable.

"Vhat about being an Element of Harmony?"

'_Ahhhh, so that is where she was going with it...'_

"...I admit, I didn't quite know what to expect at first when blessed by fate. Certainly not that such an enticing position was rightfully earned due to a feeling of superior ethical or moral fiber." Finished with her work, Aloe proceeded to wash and scrub away any accumulated skin or sweat. Streaks of oily water from sweat and exfoliates circled the drain. "But I do not think that such an event narrowed my social status or aspirations, only broadened them. Because of my Element, I was recognized worldwide as a holder of something critically important to friendship."

"Ve are not all so noble," Aloe hummed softly. A soft tune soon escaped her lips, the lyrics lost behind Aloe's native tongue.

"True, Ponyville can be a little... dim at times." Thoughts of Zecora came to the forefront of her mind. "But we always stick together when work and trouble needs to be solved. What makes this town so distrusting and nervous of change gives it its greatest strength. When troubled, we close ranks against a perceived common enemy."

"Is not what I meant. Some see you as somezing to be admired, not somepony to be greeted. And some have intentions even less pure." Lightning shot up Rarity's spine as Aloe brushed a hoof against Rarity's nipples. Her hips gave an involuntary buck against her hooves and a tight moan of pleasure escaped her delicate lips. An evil grin was plastered across Aloe's face. Only now did Rarity detect a new scent behind the smell of peaches: the spicy scent of arousal. Even though Aloe had been playing her body like an instrument for the past several minutes, the lack of excessive dampness between her legs alerted her to the source of the smell and Aloe's own excited sex.

So, that's how it was going to be. Aloe wanted to have a little release as much as her.

Aloe's blue eyes were still alight with mischief and lust. Having successfully caught Rarity off guard, she gave the mare time to cool down while she expounded upon her thoughts. "You beat a monster. You elevated yourself above ozers. To some, you are a symbol of vhat ponies should be, what zhey should aspire to be."

To be a symbol. It was part of the reason she had helped create the Mare-Do-Well persona. Ponies could look up to anypony they wanted, but there was a pony behind the titles and names. If she could turn a costume into a symbol, something to stand for more than a list of good deeds in the morning paper, then the mask could mean something more.

"That... makes sense." She still glared at Aloe for her underhooved treachery.

Aloe finished washing off the runoff and products used in her treatments. "Zhere is nothing wrong vith a little hero worship," Aloe said as she helped Rarity to her hooves. Rarity already knew where their next destination was, but allowed her host to graciously lead the way. Plus, it allowed her ample time to gaze upon Aloe's lean backside. While she expected Aloe to lift her tail for a little teasing, it remained firmly between her legs. Her hips swung hypnotically back and forth in an enticing promise of what was to come. Covering herself as she was, it felt like Aloe was offering her a wrapped Hearth's Warming Eve present and daring her to unwrap it ahead of time. The musky tinge of feminine arousal that had only briefly caught her notice flashed up once again.

Lotus and Vera knew. Rarity could tell; both mares were a respectful distance away, but had blocked off access to the remaining spa doors from public view with opaque curtains. They caught Rarity's eye, smiled, and returned to their earlier chittering.

"I zhink a nice facial cleansing should be next and then we could finish zhings up vith a nice massage." Aloe's newfound perky enthusiasm was as infectious as the Cutie Pox. She held the next door open for Rarity. Calmly she pranced inside, head held up and her pace as measured as a proper lady. Rather than reciprocate the foreplay, the fashionista left her companion to decide the the course of treatments. In front of her was a vinyl green chair screwed into the floor, right next to a shelf with rows upon rows of creams. If she attempted something too drastic with exfoliates pasted across her face, she risked getting it in her eyes and killing the mood.

The mare climbed up onto the chair and waited, tail playfully swishing about. Aloe had promised her a total of three treatments. A lot of foreplay was left in their precious time.

By the time Aloe said, "Lie down, please," Rarity had already sat herself in place and waited. She could feel the tension between the two as tight as a whip. The arousal that had been awakened in Rarity was burning steady and low in her abdomen. If Aloe did intend to play with her, she was rather curious as to what she had planned.

Aloe picked a jar that smelled strongly of a creamy vanilla. Before Aloe had the chance to begin, Rarity looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. She wasn't nearly as lean or sturdy as most earth ponies, especially the rural laborers that tended to call Ponyville home. She carried with her the strength of a farmer balanced with the curvaceous grace of a dignified noble or courtesan. Not a blemish or wrinkle marred her face, a testament to her kin's own impressive skill in cosmetology. Her blue eyes sparkled with friendliness stemming from many stable years of friendship. But not just friendliness. Desire. Rarity could see the craven hunger that had been building in her heart ever since they began. It almost made it worth giving up her turn for teasing, just seeing how her presence and will to be pleased by this beautiful creature affected Aloe's sex drive.

While Aloe gathered a stick to apply the cream, Rarity closed her eyes to prevent them from touching the materials. Rarity hissed as the cold cream was carefully smeared across her poll and forehead. Aloe was exceedingly gentle, taking just enough time to make Rarity feel comfortable and relaxed. There was something so different and much more exciting this time around, and not just because of the impending promise of pleasurable company.

Having covered Rarity's face in a layer of cream, Aloe walked to a cooler tucked in the far corner. Removing a fresh cucumber and a knife, she cut two slices off the vegetable and placed them carefully over Rarity's eyes. "So iz zhat zhe extent of your stallion problem, Rarity? Perhaps you found a mare or herd with your time?"

"Not in the slightest, dear, fine company aside," Rarity said with a smile. She could only tell that Aloe was standing somewhere to her right, no doubt drinking in her lithe body in one encompassing, visual grope. Sensing the ball was finally in her court, Rarity rested her head against the vinyl and lifted her tail ever so slightly in one synchronized movement. She could only imagine the reaction that such a bold move would provoke in her host, the sudden case of dry mouth and the shot of arousal and moisture forming in her hindquarters. For a moment, Rarity basked in the image of Aloe silently reaching a hoof between her legs and stroking her enflamed sex, Rarity blind and oblivious to her actions. She felt a drop of moisture exit her own labia and tickle her rump as it ran rivulets across her pale fur. She suppressed a groan of arousal and fought for a more in-depth reply. "I have been here for years, and yet every stallion that I approach shrinks in fright. By Celestia, I cannot ascertain the source of their cowardice. Not to inflame my own vanity, but I know I am as they say "easy on the eyes". Becoming an Element of Harmony only exacerbated an already difficult problem."

"As I said, zhey are scared of you." Something scraped where Aloe was. Rarity wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Before she could offer a rebuttal to aloe's claims, Aloe continued, "You are attractive, capable, wealthy, run a successful business, and are a national hero. You intimidate ponies. Zhey are scared zhat you are out of zheir league."

"After I made every effort to be a respectable and approachable mare. I help with charity, the town events, and always keep an open ear when I can spare one. I try to very hard to be as transparent as I can. What am I supposed to do: lie about facts concerning my nature? I like high society. I like being a presence whenever I walk into a room, but the ponies I have known for years have taken my progress as a sign of superiority.

"I have worked with nobility, royalty, and pop culture sensations. Ten years ago, I would have never dreamed of such prosperity or the heights I have reached today." Aloe was silent throughout Rarity's entire self-centered diatribe. Even the huskier breaths that had consumed her just minutes ago had died. Blinded by her ocular obstructions, Rarity was completely blind to Aloe's presence. "My friends love and respect me. I can always count on their unwavering devotion to myself and each other, but others... Others have a little, um..." Rarity trailed off. The thoughts that had been at the forefront of her mind vanished like a single crystal in a snowbank.

"When so many are afraid to get to know me, it can become quite... lonely." There it was, out in the open. The sneaking fear lurking in the back of her skull. Now that her worries were under public scrutiny, her thoughts burst from her lips in a rush. "I rose so high just to be admired, but now I am too bright to see. I unintentionally put myself out of the reach of others. Mare or stallion."

"You still have us." Aloe's voice was now on Rarity's left.

'_She is remarkably light on her hooves_,' Rarity thought. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. The spa was Aloe's domain, and she knew every nook and cranny as well as her own cutiemark, every tile and way to move on every surface without a sound.

"Even if I am only buying you for convenience, Aloe? As I recall, this little dance of ours was instigated with the exchange of funds and not promises in each other's bed."

Aloe hummed softly, accepting the point as valid and yet adding her own. "Everypony has zheir right to be happy. Why should zhat get in zhe way?"

Rarity couldn't help it: her irritation spiked and she blurted out the last thing she wanted to say in the presence of a friend, and especially a friend in her current situation. "I am paying you for comfort sex."

Aloe did not reply. Sitting down in the chair as Rarity was and covered in exfoliates and a pair of cucumbers, Aloe's exact location escaped her. Not a single scuff of hooves on the floor or slightest displacement of air foretold her presence.

Guilt bubbled from her gut. "I'm sorry, Aloe. I shouldn't have been so callous. I came to relax and my frustrations momentarily overcame me. I–Mmmmmphh!"

Soft, warm lips enveloped her own. Whatever objections or remarks Rarity was about to make died as she tasted her partner's raspberry scent. Aloe held Rarity's head as gently in her hooves as her lips caressed Rarity's. It was something that took Rarity by surprise. There was no neediness to the kiss, no raw passion or hunger driving Aloe forward or a silent promise of more enticing eroticism in her future. It was just a kiss to show a friend something important, that despite her past objections, Rarity was _wanted_.

Aloe slowly drew away and sealed the kiss by tracing her tongue across Rarity's mouth. A pleased moan escaped her and stamped her seal of approval on the intimately erotic and spontaneous act.

"Ve all deserve to be happy." Aloe still cradled her head in her hooves. Blinded as she was, Rarity could not stop her arousal from skyrocketing. Something about the idea of Aloe springing surprise foreplay on her without any visual or audio cues caused her libido to go into overdrive. Aloe would need to wipe the table down with the liberal amount of fluids she was leaking.

"Especially you." Aloe gave her one more chaste kiss. Both gasped for air, even though it lasted for just a moment. The room was saturated with the sound of their heavy, ragged breathing. The scent of cream and Rarity's own musk dominated the air. Blinding her eyes only increased the intensity of her other senses, and Rarity loved it.

"Vith your kindness and love for ozers..." Aloe peppered Rarity's collarbone with kisses and lovebites. Rarity so very much wished she could feel Aloe next to her just to help relieve the tension in her loins. Something, _anything_! Just Aloe's warm body to caress, kiss, or make sweet, passionate love to. "...you are zhe one everypony should aspire to be."

The table shifted and creaked and Rarity felt the burning heat of Aloe's warm body pressing against her own. Her weight was on either side of her, but Rarity could feel a patch of skin on her barrel that was both burning hot and exceedingly moist. Aloe was almost prone against her, kissing her way across the neck. Rarity wrapped her hooves around Aloe's throat, encouraging her to go farther.

"You are loved, Rarity." Aloe reached her neck and gave the skin an affectionate nip. Rarity growled something inarticulate and her hips bucked against the mare. It only seemed to egg Aloe on. She gave her hips a slow, measured thrust, grinding her dripping labia against Rarity's navel. Rarity gasped in delig/ht which was promptly followed by a scream of ecstasy. Aloe had nipped at her throat again, this time with significantly more strength to the bite. The compounding pleasure and brief pain proved to be an enticing cocktail and left Rarity as a panting, moaning mess.

"If you don't believe me, you are zhe most important pony to me right now." Aloe's lips left her throat and connected with Rarity's. Unlike before the kiss was deeper and more passionate. Aloe's tongue traced the rim of her mouth in a silent request to be allowed access. Rarity granted the intruder permission and it quickly devolved into a war for dominance.

Aloe's words, however much they warred with Rarity's objections, were scattered to the four winds as the desire to mate swelled within Rarity. Aloe's rhythmic thrusts were coating her perfectly groomed and styled fur in a sticky mess of fluids, but for once in her life she didn't care if it would ruin her coat. All that mattered was Aloe and her heavenly lips and the swish of her tail across her groin and thighs.

Once again they broke into a stream of gasping breaths as Aloe ceased her assault on Rarity's lips. She was still on top of her, yet had ceased her incessant grinding. Aloe's sex felt like a rolling furnace against her skin. She was as ready as Rarity, oh so ready, but there were a few more issues to take care of first.

"Let us get you cleaned up." Aloe repeated the early process with haste. Rather than repeat the gentle washing that had flamed their conjoined lovemaking, her cleanup was quick. It was almost past the point of foreplay and the passion demanding their attention was at the forefront of their minds. Rarity's face was washed clean in minutes, but once Aloe removed the cucumbers on her eyes, she was greeted with a lustful mare grinning at her with a slice between her teeth.

Rarity knew without a doubt her cheeks were stained red. She leaned forward and her mouth opened daintily. Aloe met her halfway and helped push the slice into her mouth before sealing a brief kiss.

Pulling away, Aoe watched her as Rarity quietly finished the offering with a sensuous smoky, seductive. Rarity saw a tiny trail of fluid glide down her pink fur. Oh, Rarity had no idea how that image alone could make her nethers ache until she saw it.

"I am going to kiss you." With those words, Rarity placed her forelegs around Aloe's neck and brought their lips together. the following hungry kiss was much like the last, demanding much and promising so much more. This time Aloe let Rarity control the kiss, almost smothering her with her hooves in a passionate display of her need.

When Rarity broke off the kiss, she could see Aloe's eyes burning with the same desire in her own. A thin stream of saliva connected their lips, which was gathered by Aloe with a quick swish of her tongue.

"Come vith me." Aloe almost pulled her out the door. Vera's dividers were still in place, while Lotus was exiting a room reserved for private rubdowns. She smelled of incense, the likes of which Rarity could not identify with Aloe's scent so deep in her nostrils. Lotus giggled as she saw the pair of them unable to stop nuzzling each other. Aloe nipped at Rarity's neck once again and the unicorn bit her lip to stop herself from making a scene.

"Last one on the right, and have _fuuuuuuuun_," she said in an encouraging, sing-song voice. The two cantered through the door, giggling with minds freed from the usual cares of everyday life.

The last door was cracked open and a flickering orange light burned from within. Foregoing her usual air of dignified grace, Rarity increased her pace and beat Aloe to the door. She could feel her petals dripping like a flower after the morning's dew. For a moment she was tempted to raise her tail and take Aloe right in the hallway, but she was promised one more treatment and not even rampaging lust was going to get in her way.

For the third time Rarity hopped up on the table and splayed herself for Aloe. It felt so dirty and wrong, like she had hired herself out as a two bit prostitute and was flaunting her wares. And, oh, _it was __**so**__ exciting_.

Aloe took her time walking in once she reached the door. The room was mostly empty save for a terrace cut into the wall, an extra large cushioned table that would easily accommodate two ponies in a passionate embrace, and a steel cabinet filled with towels and the usual supplies needed for basic massages. All of which were promptly ignored by both of them. Sweet smelling incense and bland white candles burned along the terrace. Both mares could only glare lustfully at each other as the light made their coats glow with the ambiance.

Rarity relaxed herself on the table. Unlike the vinyl coating the previous chairs, this one was plush cotton and stuffed with goose down. It felt absolutely heavenly on her fur and exacerbated the the feeling of dampness on her inner thighs and stomach.

Standing on a stool and carefully leaning against the table's padded edge, Aloe proceeded to work her hooves into Rarity's back, withers, and crest. Despite Aloe's unrivaled skill, there was little to be done to calm the wanton ache boiling over in their abdomens.

"You vould be better served if you vould just relax. I vill take good care of you," Aloe whispered in Rarity's ear, followed by a quick nip.

It took several minutes of constant rubbing and fancy hoofwork, but the wait alone gave them both enough time to cool the flames burning within. With the hurricane of passion in their crotches having been reduced to a modest gale, Aloe continued her rubbing and steady touching downward before going back up Rarity's spine. Back and forth she moved, each pass coming a little lower every time. More of Rarity's juices started pooling on the table and she began whimpering softly at the torment. They were both ready to pop any moment if the heavy scent of vaginal secretions and pheromones was any indication.

"I zhink you need to put a little more food in your diet, Rares," Aloe whispered lasciviously. Using her secret pet name only served to make her words more arousing.

"Hmmm?" Rarity moaned questioningly.

"I like having somezhing to hold on to." Without any warning Aloe's hoofs grasped Rarity's rear in a hard grope. She began kneading Rarity's buttocks in a swift back and forth motions. Had she lost any more of her dignity, Rarity would have sworn she would have been drooling.

"Are you...mmmm, calling, ahh, me anorexic? Ah, ah!" Aloe's hooves grazed her labia which began a few moments of involuntary winking at the mare.

"I find a bigger flank to be more enticing. Zhat is not to say you have poor assets yourself."

"Flattery will get yoooo_ooooooou oohhhh..._" Rarity's voice caught in her throat as Aloe blew softly into her moist canal. Rarity spread her legs and raised her rump and tail to give Aloe better access. The burning in her cunny was all she could feel now other than the steady and careful touches of her paid courtesan. Rarity hissed in need, but waited for Aloe; it was improper for a lady to beg no matter the circumstance.

Another breath blessed her lips and she started winking once more. Whatever inarticulate commands and questions she had been giving Aloe morphed into an amalgamate screech as Aloe's dainty tongue circled Rarity's labia. In circles she moved, never delving deeper into her most sacred of treasures or touching the crown jewel perched atop her folds.

Minutes passed as Aloe tormented Rarity. Every once in a while her tongue would drag across Rarity's thighs, gathering whatever fluids she had been secreting with some combination of a lick and a kiss. Rarity looked back and saw Aloe's eyes meet her own as her appendage worshipped her perfect hindquarters. She seemed to be daring Rarity to look away as she closed her mouth and swallowed whatever fluids she had gathered. It was too much.

"Oh, for the love of Celestia, please finish me off," Rarity pleaded. Just this once. Just this once she could let herself go and let this goddess take care of her every need. Aloe would never tell a soul she had been reduced to a whore begging for satisfaction.

"As you vish." Delight lit her face up. She lowered herself between Rarity's legs once more. Only the very tip of the mare's hairband rose and fell between the cleft of her butt. Although Rarity could not see Aloe from behind her certainly not large behind, she could feel her machinations with every single one of her hypersensitive, ready-to-explode nerves. Aloe had began the same routine all over again, her tongue circling the pink flesh of her mound in careful strokes. Rarity let her body support itself on her collapsed forelegs and chest as she offered herself to Aloe.

The scent of sweat across her skin was lost on her, as was the fact she may need another series of treatments just to get herself cleaned up from her sexcapades. None of that mattered as Aloe's tongue started drifting to her clitoris. The little nub had been engorged with blood for some time, standing at attention like the most loyal of volunteers for the Royal Equestrian Army. Aloe's abrasive tongue never left her flesh, something for which Rarity felt she would be forever grateful.

Rarity had to bite her lip from screaming in frustration as Aloe circled her clit in wide arcs. It just. Wouldn't. _End!_ How long would she be kept on the precipice of fantastic release and rampant, craven ardor? How long–

Everything went white. Rarity felt the tiniest flick across her clitoris before she lost all feeling in her hooves, back, flanks, _everything_. Every frustration, every concern both the tall and the small were ravaged under the weight of an orgasm suppressed so long it shut down every part of her conscious mind. Rarity was only aware of the faintest of sensations in her haunches and her voice being rubbed raw as she shouted a name. She spasmed and writhed under the weight of a hoof-curling, spine-tingling climax. For once in many of months, the indomitable Rarity, the only mare who would traverse Tartarus itself for her friends, finally submitted.

She wasn't sure how long it took for her consciousness to gather its bearing after her soul-crushing explosion of an orgasm. Every muscle in her body felt like jelly and she was painfully aware that her legs were utterly soaked with her own fluids. Her legs kicked unconsciously in a pitiful yet instinctive attempt to stomp. Aloe's warm body was spooning her back. She was currently nuzzling Rarity's throat, an apparent erogenous zone Rarity wasn't sure she had until now judging by the fresh bolts of pleasure arcing down her spine.

"That was... _amazing_," Rarity whispered.

Aloe only hummed contently and continued to nuzzle. A spot near the small of Rarity's back was was uncomfortably warm with the heat stemming from Aloe's own folds. Matching the damp patch on her stomach was another on her back where the mare's sex freely expunged whatever precum that had been building within her depths. Judging by the size of her mark on the mare, she didn't have long to go either.

After gaining enough strength in her limbs, Rarity managed to rotate herself and face her benefactor. The masseuse was practically glowing with excess arousal. "Thank you, darling; you were absolutely wonderful."

The mare beamed in pride. Despite the struggle she was obviously facing with her own heat, Rarity's heart bloomed as Aloe kissed her once more and snaked a hoof down to Rarity's sticky thighs. Despite everything that she had to be warring with just to get herself off, she put her client's sexual needs ahead of her own.

Rarity caught Aloe's hoof before she could stroke her hypersensitive love button once more. She parted from her and said, "Stop." Aloe blinked, the lusty gleam in her eyes lifting in fear she may have done something to kill the mood.

With the weakness brought on by her orgasm subsiding, Rarity rolled on top of her host and their marehoods and breasts gently kissed.

"I am afraid, my dear, it is _my_ turn."

The moan that exited Aloe's lips almost made her cum on the spot. Rarity's horn blossomed in periwinkle light. Aloe's forelegs were stretched outwardly but not uncomfortably in a cross.

Aloe caught on immediately and grinned in such a deviously provocative smile it should have been illegal. "I am sorry, my lady, for taking charge too soon."

Her horniess seemed to jump to Rarity as she hungrily devoured the trapped mare's lips. "Oh, you will," she breathed huskily as she came up for air. "You will."

Rarity's hips pistoned forward with measured grace that only a true lady could attain. It still contained the desired effect. Aloe's moan was quickly swallowed by Rarity's sensual kiss. Dominated and trapped as she was, Aloe could do little but submit to Rarity as she wrestled for tongue dominance. Rarity gave another gentle thrust of her hips. Her clit ran up and down the length of Rarity's lips as if it were a track perfectly built for it.

Nothing but blubbering moans, groans, and shrieks of rapture vibrated from her throat. Rarity could taste herself on Aloe's tongue. Back and forth she danced around her appendage, exploring every crevice of her mouth before lightly sucking on her tongue.

Judging by the fresh wave of runoff from her leaky cunt, Aloe loved that. Being bound as she was seemed to make the pleasure more powerful. Rarity's lips explored every bit of Aloe they could touch. Her firm breasts, her sweaty abdomen, the lovely pair of lotus blossoms plastered across her fantastic ass; Rarity drunk in it all in one marvelous and highly inappropriate bout of fondling. Even treating Aloe like some bound sex toy did not stop her from appreciating the mare and bringing her to a delicious climax. As Rarity felt the rise of a fledgling orgasm building behind her soaked fur and twitching marehood, she nibbled and sucked across her jaw, lips, and paid special attention to the throat. The tenderness that set her own earlier orgasm in motion worked wonders and produced a pleasing cadance from her willing slave. Using her teeth and a little bit of force, Rarity bit into the skin just above the jugular and Aloe screamed her name.

Just as Aloe had strung her along for so long, Rarity prolonged the excruciating pace. Rather than debase herself with blind fucking Rainbow Dash seemed so fond of, she followed Aloe's example of tender loving care. Just as her scissoring was causing Aloe's moans of delight to crescendo, she would slow down and increase her kissing and nuzzling. The frustration was soon palpable and it brought out the submissiveness inherent to every good host. Rather than demand special attention for herself, Aloe was letting herself be used for a well paying client.

Not one to prolong misery any longer than needed, Rarity continued her slow pace until she was leaning across the edge of release once again. Aloe's rosy face was nothing but tomato-red and plastered with sweat. Her mane stuck out in every direction and her tongue was rolling out in sexual euphoria, and yet she still refused to beg. Rarity snorted hot air and hugged her chest to get a better grip to grind their deluged sexes together. The sheer quantity of mare cum running down their legs was enough to to throw off Rarity's aim with every jerky lunge of her hips.

So close. They were both so close it was physically painful to not let themselves be thrown over the edge and let the natural call of copulation take over. Rarity had finally reached the peak once more, and Aloe had waited for her the entire time.

Rarity's head was pressed against her breast. Aloe's heart did its best to pump for all it was worth as she exerted herself.

"I... I want you, ugh... to beg for it" Rarity demanded. Her voice was shaking with the effort to keep herself from cumming, but Aloe did not have any more problem with taking the plunge.

"Oh, fuck me, Rarity... Ahh... Please let me cum," she pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face in desperation, but if anything, Rarity slowed down. Every iota of desire commanded to jam her hoof between her legs and finish the job, but her pride won out and demanded she repay Aloe for her teasing.

"Not... good enough."

"Unghhhh..." Aloe was practically in hysterics. "Fuck me, fuck me, please make me cum screaming your name so loud my sister can hear. _Fuck me raw!_"

Rarity gave her hips one last vicious thrust, jamming their clits together. The force of Rarity's release made her lose control of her magic and Aloe's binding vanished. All she could focus on was the fluid currently squirting between her and Aloe's legs. Rarity held her friend in a bear hug as she let herself drown in a sea of sapphic delight. Her second orgasm wasn't as powerful as her first, but several times longer. Her hips jerked without instruction, as did Aloe's, whose inarticulate rattling and native tongue had merged into some malformed guttural gasps.

Rarity wasn't sure if it was minutes or seconds, but she found herself curled in Aloe's grasp. Aloe looked as–understandably–exhausted. With closed eyes and steady breathes, only the minute shifting of her forelegs around Rarity's withers. The mare wasn't sure when Aloe enveloped her, but the embrace wasn't uncomfortable, so Rarity closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of Aloe's beating heart humming her to sleep.

Before sleep could envelop Rarity, Aloe shifted, dislodging her marehood from Rarity's. Instinctively, Rarity's hooves shot out and grabbed a tighter hold of the mare.

"Please stay."

Rarity didn't mean for it to sound so pitiful, but even the quietest squeak from one of Fluttershy's woodland creatures would sound like thunder in comparison. Aloe stopped in her tracks. Rarity continued to listen to heartbeat, not feeling the desire to look Aloe in the eyes.

Lips touched the base of Rarity's horn. Just like the first kiss in the previous room, there was nothing promising or passionate about the act, just a silent declaration.

"For now, Rarity. Just remember you are loved."

With that, Aloe snuggled deeper into Rarity's embrace. Thoughts of disappointing stallions and flings, the pressures of everyday work and life, and the newly discovered haunting curse of notoriety vanished as the pair relaxed and prepared for a nap. It wasn't permanent. Aloe would have to leave in time, but for just now, she could forget and live content in the embrace of a loving mare. With that, Rarity closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Prereaders: Forever bro Softy8088, Sergeant Jake the Army Guy, and the woman of a thousand lovely talents TittySparkles

I regret nothing.


End file.
